Twisted Love Story
by Yaya's Secret
Summary: Kagome see's the love of her life after 4 years, or does she? She falls in love with him allover again? wait, what? its not who you think :O Read&Review.
1. Prologue

**AN: **_After many many many many many many many many years ' I'm BACK :O!!!!_

_And no, I STILL don't "own" Inuyasha. And I've grown out of that stage..a a bit :p_

_But oh welll. This story is about love, losing love, getting it back, and getting your heart broken. And remember, things aren't always as they appear. Enjoy the story and REVIEW!! D:_

_

* * *

  
_

Twisted Love Story

Prologue

* * *

Stepping out of the house I stretched, and smiled up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, for such a happy event. I was finally 17, and today I, Kagome Anne Higurashi, would start school. And not just _any_ day of school, but it was my first day back at Shikon High. The summer had been long and hot but now, in early September, it had cooled down to a breezy yet sunny day. Fixing the strap of my backpack to a more comfortable position, I ran down the shrine steps and started down the sidewalk. As I came up to the school, I felt my nerves kick in. I had changed over the summer, but that didn't necessarily mean I wouldn't still be treated as the odd one out. But as I began my way up the stairs, I heard the chatter around me lighten, I felt eyes on me, and could hear the low whistles from the crowd. No one reconsigned me, they thought I was a new girl, and I didn't feel like correcting them yet, so I continued to the doors my spirits heightened.

Walking into school I felt confident. It was my first day as a senior and I couldn't be more happy. I had finally 'blossomed"' as my friends called it. I'd grown into my legs, standing tall at a 5 foot 6 inch height, my stomach had thinned out and toned over the years, and my bum was nice and tight, due to the volleyball all summer. As I glided down the hall, I smiled as the boys stopped to stare, one even running into a locker. My self confidence was to the moon, and I didn't mind the hungry looks. Walking, my pants brushed the floor, making a soft "_whoosh_" noise and my black cami glittered under the lime-lights. I met up with Sango, my best friend, and smiled at her. This year we've decided to be unstoppable, unattainable, yet completely desirable. This year was about us. No boys, no nonsense. As we began talking about our schedules, I tuned the rest of the world out. It wasn't important to me, the boys began fading away around me, and the lockers turned into a blur. I was just about to talk about my favorite elective, photography, when I turned the corner and was frozen in shock. My long black hair flitted around me and my cinnamon colored eyes widened as I grabbed onto Sango for support. There, 5 lockers down from me, was the man I'd lived for, loved, and lost 4 years ago. He looked the same..golden eyes, sun-kissed skin and long silver hair. As my lips trembled, I was thrown back to that day in april, when he said goodbye forever...


	2. Just When You Thought

Chapter 1:

Just When You Thought It Was Your Time to Shine

*---------------------*

_***Flashback***_

_A light rain was falling from the sky as I ran down the shrine steps. I was going to see my boyfriend of 2 years, and I couldn't wait. On the phone, he had said he had big news for me, he didn't sound very happy...but then again, he never does. As I ran through the rain to our secret spot, a large tree in the park, I smiled as the rain soaked into my jacket and shivered slightly. The park was about 10 minutes from my house, and by the time I got there I was out of breath. Treading up to the tree I stopped when I saw him, my first love, with pain and sorrow etched into his face. His eyes were filled with regret, and I knew that instant what was happening. I shook my head, tears shining in my eyes, stepping backwards. As the words left his mouth I fell to a heap onto the ground._

_"Kagome...I'm sorry that I waited until now...But, we're moving again. I can't stop it. Dad got a new job..."_

_I shook my head harder; I didn't need to hear this. Things were just going good for us! How could this happen..._

_"I want you to know that I do love you...No matter what..."_

_I was so angry I wanted to scream. How could he do this to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? My heart was being ripped out of my chest, slowly, painfully, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I forced myself to speak, the sacred words I've said to him, and only him, for the last time._

_"I love you..."_

_He smiled slightly and nodded. He gave me a soft peck on the cheek, a hug, and then turned away. My heart ached, and I felt as if I was about to be sick. A tear slid down the side of my face, and I looked away from his moving form. It crashed into my hand as I realized I'd never see him again. As he walked away the tears came faster, mixing in with the rain, and with a sob ripping its way from my throat I whispered his name..._

_"Sesshomaru..."_

_***End Flashback***_

_*************************_

As my eyes focused, I took a sharp inhale of breath. Turning to Sango, fear evident in my eyes, I told her the only thing I could say.

"...Just when it was my time to shine..."

Sango, of course, had no idea what was happening. She knew nothing of the boy I was so devoted to once upon a time. She had no idea that every hair on my body was standing on end...She had no idea that I was a wreck this very second, the only thing keeping me up was Sango herself. As I let go of her, I swayed a bit. She looked at me confused, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Huh, Kags, you okay?" But I ignored her.

I was staring at the boy...wait no, the _man,_ that had walked away from me and broken my heart within minutes so long ago. He looked the same, only slightly older. If I did the math right, He should be around 19 by now.

"Kagome, hello?...Kagome...Kagome!" Sango was getting restless, and causing stares.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine Sango. Don't worry about me." I then noticed his gaze on me.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared back, waiting...for anything. After what seemed like forever, he smiled and winked at me. It was so unlike Sesshomaru, and as the grin turned cocky and he licked his lips I turned and walked away.

I walked away from the boy, away from Sango. And away from all my fears of what was bound to happen soon. As I turned the corner I moved quicker, trying to get away. My stilettos clacked against the floor loudly as I began to run. Panic taking over me, I ignored the confused shouts of Sango running behind me. The boy was so much like him, yet he wasn't. The same hair…eyes...everything! Yet the style was off, and so was the attitude. Confused, I slid to a halt in front of a girl's bathroom and pushed the door forward and walked inside. There, I waited for what I knew was to happen next.

_In three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

Sango then burst through the door, her face held a light sheen of sweat, and her eyes were full of concern.

"You wanna tell me just what the HECK that was all about?! You damn near gave me a heart attack! Running away like some deranged freak trying to get out of the circus." She straightened herself, still panting, to glare at me.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. I looked away from her, rocking on the balls of my feet. I knew she could tell I was lying...But as long as she didn't...

"So what's going on?!" She hissed at me.

I smacked myself on the forehead, sliding to the ground. Great...she had done it. And with that, I let the tears slide down my face once again, from the pain of so many years ago.

Alarmed, Sango knelt down in front of me, and frowned.

"So..?" she dragged the simple word out...waiting for my reply, and with a sigh, I raised my head and began my story.

As I told her of Sesshomaru and our love at the beginning, she seemed to smile. I reminisced about the times he would take me to the park at night, and tell me stories of how our life would be together. I told her of the trinkets he would buy me, the love he gave me. And how everything had _seemed_ perfect. As I continued, my voice got bitter. I told her of the night, as it replayed through my mind, once again. I let the pain of my betrayal seep into my voice, until I was crying again. But I didn't stop, and as I went on Sango seemed to feel my pain.

"Oh...Kags, I can see how that would make you upset...But what does any of this have to do with what just happened...?"

I looked her dead in the eye, my voice was a emotionless echo of what it usually was, and whispered.

"He's here..."

"Here? What do you mean, 'here'?" Sango looked more confused than ever, and I just shook my head.

I began to get back up when she pulled me down and repeated her question. Sighing, I got comfortable and informed her of the familiar stranger down the hall. I let her know every detail, every example I had of why it _had_ to be him. But in the end she still asked...

"Are…you sure? Maybe it's just..." but I shook my head at her as a cold, dead laugh echoed through the room.

"I don't know, and I'm not entirely sure I want to…" and with that I got up, and walked out of the girl's room.

_AN: Did you enjoy this chapter?_

_If so, tell me why :] That way, I know what to write about._

_OH! and a **SPECIAL thanks to:**_

_**Asuyami-- **My FIRST, reader to review :D_

_**MimiMika--** Do I KNOW you??? O-o_

_**Miko2Miko4ever--** Thankyou soo much!! :] Your compliments made my day._

_**That One Girl-- **Haha, I always update soon :D So keep checking often for the next chapters! ;D_

_You wanna be on this list?_

_You better start reviewing! D:_

_All you people that just read and leave are sooo outta the loop :p_


	3. Some things are just meant to be broken

**AN: **_Well, I'm incredibley upset =/._

_It seems even though a lot of people are reading no one's reviewing! D:_

_So, Ima start something.._

_From now on, I won't update until I have at least 10 reviews =/_

_It's not even that bad, just review! :|_

_Saying, ANYTHING. Go ahead, be mean u__u_

_Be nice!_

_Be crazy._

_I dont careee, just review, please(:_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

Some things are just meant to be broken.

* * *

As I walked back to my locker, Sango's question echoed through my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if it was really him, if it was really Sesshomaru. Or maybe it was just a look-a-like...Shaking my head I forced the questions to the back of my mind, deciding I would deal with it later on.

As I walked down the hall, I stared at my feet, my stilettos clacking against the tile. I wasn't paying attention, so when I walked into someone knocking them down, my head snapped up.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful!" my hands were empty, so they began fluttering about, trying to help.

The unknown boy chuckled, "It's alright. At least I know this new school has some cuties." he winked at me, and I felt my face flush. _'Was this boy..flirting with me?'_

"Oh..well." I giggled a bit, feeling silly, "I'm glad you're okay."

He nodded at me, struggling to get up. As he stood, I noticed he didn't have a very good build. _'That's probably why I knocked __**him**__ over__**'**_ . He wasn't ugly...but he wasn't that good looking either. His face was round, his nose thin and flat. He was clean-shaven, and his hair was a mess of brown tuff.

"So, where are you going?" He went to lean against the wall...but there was no wall there, so he stumbled, almost falling to the ground again. He chuckled sheepishly, regaining his balance.

"Well, I'm on my way to chemistry. What about you?"

"Hmm, I'm goin to math." He made a disgruntled face, which I laughed at.

"So, what's your name? You know...in-case I ever see you again?"

He smirked, taking my politeness as an advancement to him, "I'm, Hojo."

He said it as if he were announcing he was someone special. Like..the president! I just nodded, humoring him.

"I'm Kagome. It was nice meeting you, Hojo."

He smirked again, _'Was it just me, or are they getting more and more cocky?'_ and began looking me up and down.

First, he took in my breasts. I felt my stomach tighten as he moved lower. He began biting his lips, sliding down my stomach to my legs, I even saw him stand on his tip toes trying to get a look at what was behind me. I cleared my throat, bringing his attention back to my face.

"Can I _help _you?" I was not going to stand here while some jackass took me in as if I was a meal for the eyes.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. "Hell yeah you can help me....in so many ways."

My body shuddered in disgust. But I guess he took it as an opening, because he reached for me, his arm circling me as he grabbed my bottom, lips on top of mine. My eyes widened, and I smacked him. He staggered away, annoyed that I had stopped him.

"What the fuck, bitch?" He glared at me, and tried to advance again.

"What the hell is your problem??" I shoved him back, then turned and walked away. I didn't look back.

I felt his eyes on me, boring into my body, recording my every move. The natural sway of my hips, the way my legs moved, hell! He was probably remembering the way my hair moved slightly with each step. As I turned the corner I shuddered to myself, hoping I would never see that man again.

* * *

Walking to math I passed Kikyo and her cronies. I ignored them, until I heard her shrill voice following me.

"Hey, Higurashi. Come here for a sec!"

Totally baffled I half turned, staring at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah?"

She smirked at me, "Well..now that you're hot I'm officially inviting you to the cheer squad, and to be one of my friends."

I just looked at her funny, and started laughing. As he smirk deflated I laughed harder.

"Whats so damn funny, Higurashi!?" But I didnt answer her. I continued walking away, calling over my shoulder.

"Kikyo, you need some serious help."

I went through the first half of classes in a haze. I said nothing, just a soft 'hi' every now and then. And 'present', when it was called for. By 3rd period people had stopped trying to talk to me, but they continued to stare. Whether it was over my attitude, or my new look, I didn't know. When I got to photography, I picked up my camera, and sat in my seat. I barely listened to the teacher, and when it was time to go I was the first one out. Walking into the cafeteria I spotted Sango, eating a grilled cheese with a salad, and walked over to her. She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Hey, Kags."

"Hey, Sango.." Even though I tried to be happy for her, she saw through my act and frowned.

"Whatcha got to eat?" She smiled again, trying to lighten the mood.

I picked up my sandwich, "Turkey and cheese, you?".

"Yummy grilled cheese with a Cesar salad. Mmm." She closed her eyes, and giggled.

I couldn't help laughing at her. And my smile was finally genuine. First time all morning since...the incident. She opened her eyes and laughed with me. We began talking about our classes again, me going back to photography. The more we talked, the more I forgot about the Sesshomaru look-a-like, and the events of this morning. But as soon as I thought I was in the clear, she just had to utter the words...

"So...What's up..with that guy?"

I gave her a look, you know the one? Where it clearly states, 'you ask me that one more time and you never speak again. Ever'. She nodded, gulped, and sat in silence. After eating half my sandwich I got up, threw it away, and left. I sat in front of my locker until lunch was over.

When the bell finally rang I got up and walked to history. On the other side of the room the silver haired man sat. I hoped I would hear his name in roll call, but as the bell rang, he got up to leave. I sighed my body relaxing, and zoned out the rest of the period.

I woke from a soft slumber as the bell rang. Picking up my stuff, I wiped away the drool from the side of my mouth, '_Ahh..how gross..'_, and walked out the door. As I came up to my locker he was there again, laughing with a group of extremely good-looking guys. I mean, _really_..these boys were BEYHOND movie star looks!

There was a black haired boy I'd never seen before, with gorgeous, deep pools of violet, eyes. His eyes twinkled in a mysterious way, it made me wonder what he was like.

The next boy was very tan, and had markings on his forehead. But the most impressive thing about him was his hair, which was in a long braid. He just SCREAMED sexy, and made me want to scream it too.

The last one I noticed as Kouga, a boy that's been a jerk to me since forever. Every year, he would pick on me for how I looked. Saying my clothes were lame, my hair looked horrible. My body was nothing more to look at then a squashed fly is. But even after all that, I couldn't deny he wasn't too bad in the looks department either.

After I over-looked the rest of his gang, I finally set my gaze back on him. Mr. No-Name, as I've decided to call him. I swear, he felt me looking at him. Slowly, I watched his golden amber orbs move towards me. First, he looked me over, ever so carefully, taking more time then he did before. When he finally looked me in the eyes, his gaze was so intense I jumped back a bit, my breath catching in my throat. I slammed my locker door shut and quickly walked past them and down the hall. I tripped slightly in my haste. My books dropping, I heard them laugh and whistle, as I bent down to pick up my books. I ignored them, my face thoroughly flushed and ran to my next period.

When I walked into 8th period, I spotted an empty seat in the back, next to the window. I sauntered over to it, and sat down ignoring the looks I got. Putting my head down I waited for class to start. When I heard a squeak from the chair behind me, and then felt a nudge against my shoulder I looked up, expecting Sango. But what I got made my head spin. Sitting behind me, sporting the cockiest grin I had ever seen, was the Sesshomaru look-a-like. My mouth opened and shut repeatedly. I probably looked ridiculous, but I couldn't help it!

"You might wanna stop that. I know I look good, but come on, show some manners." The familiar stranger whispered in a low, husky voice.

My mouth snapped shut, and I spun around. I was being childish, I know. Trying out the 'if I cant see him, he cant see me' bit small children use when they're scared. It didn't work. The more I tried to shut him out, the more I was aware of him. I heard his soft laughter, his heartbeat, I felt his hot breath against my back. I repressed a shiver as I turned around, and with the most neutral face I could manage, I asked the question that had been haunting me all morning.

"Are you....are you...Sesshomaru..?" I bit my lip, my eyes casting downwards.

"What do you think?" He was messing with me, and it pissed me off.

"No, seriously. Are you Sesshomaru??" I repeated, this time more confident.

I didn't expect to hear what I heard next. His laughter, loud and rich, made my eyes snap up to look at him. My face was covered in confusion, and my cheeks were tinted red. The more embarrassed I got, the more he laughed. Finally I turned back around, my hopes of getting an answer gone. As I slumped down in my chair, I felt his breath against my ear, and this time I did shiver. And as he finally spoke, I knew that moment that my pact with Sango would be broken.

* * *

**SPECIAL thanks to:**

**_Asuyami__-- You've reviewed both chapters so far and for that I'm grateful :D Your reveiw made me lol xD_**

**_Jiselle101-- Thankyou for reviewing....even if you did seem a little bored with the story! :D_**

**AN:_ Okay, so I told you about the 10 reviews, so I'm hoping that I'll get them._**

_Until then, buhbye :]_


	4. Can You Feel The Heat?

**AN:**_ Weellllll, I'm still pretty sad =/_

_I only got 5 of the 10 reviews I asked for...sigh...This update took so long 'cause I was waiting..hoping for the reviews I wanted! But...alas, I did not get them._

_So this time, 10 reviews, please?_

_I know the last few chapters weren't what you expected, but I promise it is now._

_SO, read and review!_

_Even if you HATE it._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3:

Can you feel the heat?

* * *

"No..I'm not. But I'll gladly be him if that's who you want." His tongue slid out, licking my ear. As I sucked in a breath I heard him lean back again.

I let out a laugh, a loud, obnoxious, nervous laugh. And when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day I got up and ran out the classroom door, thanking the heavens.

As I began my walk home I could _still_ feel his tongue on me. Just the thought of it made me repress a shiver of pleasure. My mind mulling over the events that had just happened moments before, I ignored the soft humming coming from behind me. I kept walking, my eyes cast downwards, until I heard a honk and holler from the car pulling over next to me. Not even sparing it a glance I continued walking, until I heard my name being called. I stopped, tripping slightly as my body shuddered. As I heard my name being pulled from his lips a second time I turned to face him, my lips sliding back into a nervous smile.

"Oh, hi.....uhm..?" I hesitated, realizing I had never asked for his name earlier.

He laughed, his glorious laugh, again. God, how I could just melt from the sound of it.

"The names, Inuyasha. And what's yours?" He winked at me again, letting the confident smirk light up his features like this morning.

I mumbled a soft, "Kagome", and watched him nod to me. His smirk grew, his teeth flashing at me, as he motioned for me to get into the car with him. I hesitated, only a moment, before walking around the front of the car to the passengers seat. I could feel his eyes on me, obviously appreciating my body. I began to move slower, letting my moves become more seductive, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him bite his lip in anticipation. Finally, I opened the door and slid into the seat. I flashed him a smile of my own, then put on my seat belt. As I looked back over at him, I jumped slightly to find him only inches from my face. He leaned forward, licking his lips.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to get into a stranger's car?" He whispered, ever so gently, into my ear.

I began to respond, when I felt his lips on top of mine. Instantly I melted against his touch, my own lips parting as a soft moan escaped through them. I felt his hand slide up my arm, cupping my face as he let his tongue slip inside my mouth. Then with a harsh jerk he pulled back as a horn resounded from behind us. My face heating up, I looked away from him as he began driving again.

"So..where do you live exactly?" He looked at me, let out a soft cough, then looked back at the road.

"I live over at the shrine, 3 blocks up."

He gave me a strange look, I could feel it, and it made my blush darken even more. As he pulled up to the curb next to the shrine steps, I began to get out of the car. I looked at him a moment before smiling.

"Thank you, for the ride I mean."

He smirked at me, leaning closer. "No problem, I might have to do this everyday."

Then he leaned in kissing me softly, and waved me off. Stumbling out of the car, I shut the door, and watched him speed off. Once he was out of range, I lifted my hand to my lips, a finger tracing them softly.

"My pact with Sango is definitely broken..." I whispered to myself, as I began my trek up the steps.

My foot steps were heavy, making soft thuds against the cement. My head was spinning and I had no idea what I was going to do. When I got into the house I dropped my bag next to the stairs, and walked in the kitchen. When mama asked me how school had been, I just smiled at her, grabbed a bottle of pop, and went to my room. When I got into my room I laid down on my bed, my eyes drifting shut. I guess I fell asleep, because soon enough he was here with me. Inuyasha was in my room, laying next to me, his lips caressing my neck. I let out a moan, that was muffled by my pillow and woke up....to Inuyasha laying next to me, his lips on my neck. _'Wait, what?!"_ I jumped up with a scream.

"What do you think you're _doing??!_" I looked horrible, my hair was disheveled and my face was heating up again.

He sat up, and smiled at me, "I couldn't stay away..."

I laughed, long and loud laughter filled my room, until I realized he was serious.

"You don't even KNOW me!" I through my arms up, flabbergasted.

"I know enough, and my demon blood calls for you."

My head swam with this new piece of information. I was confused, demon blood?...But Sesshomaru was a demon...

I cleared my throat, looking down at him, "Do you...know..a Sesshomaru?"

He looked at me incredulously. Snorting he laid back down on my bed, his nose sniffing the pillows. And with a resounding snarl he answered me.

"No I don't know no friggin' Sesshomaru. Why do you keep bringing him up, anyways? I'm sitting here basically saying I want you to be mine...and all you can think about is this...boy?" He sounded hurt, but he didnt show it.

His face was still as cocky as ever, and as I rose an eyebrow I walked over and sat next to him.

"So...you want me to be yours?" I giggled, my eyes shining in excitement.

At that he smirked, pulling me down with him. It felt so strange, being with him like this. Hell, I barely knew him! But..at the same time it felt so right. We laid there for awhile, gazing into each others eyes. Sharing soft kisses, his nose nuzzling into the side of my neck. Then..it became more heated. His kisses grew more needy, full of passion. I felt him roll on top of me, hips grinding against me. I let out a gasp, that turned into a moan. My hands raised up, tangling themselves into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I kissed back feverishly, my own need for him growing. He began sliding a hand up my shirt, my back arching at his touch, when there was a knock at the door. Then, just like that, Inuyasha was gone. His jacket lay on my bed, my window newly opened. As I regained control of my breath I called the person in, and it was Sango. Boy...did I have some explaining to do..

* * *

**SPECIAL thanks to:**

**_Asuyami--AGAIN, You were the first to review. I'm absolutely thrilled that you're reading, and enjoy it so much!_**

**_Diamond369-- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Your smiley face made me smile. :]_**

**_Jiselle101--Oh, Isee. And yeah, had to add in a little twist! ;D_**

**_STAVI NAZI--Thanks woman, lol. _**

**_Alyssa Sauce--Thankyou, MOCHA FLOAT! ;D_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**AN:**_So, 10 reveiws?_

_Remember, even if you hate it...tell me! Maybe I'll fix it a bit._

_And I know it seems like they're moving too fast, but you'll find out why next chapter._

_:]_


	5. Offcially Broken

**AN:** _mkay; I pretty much give up on the 10 review thing :]_

_SO; FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DO REVIEW I LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY AND A DAY._

_x__x on with the story!!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4:

Officially Broken.

* * *

When Sango walked into the room I looked at her. I was still slightly out of breath, and I'm sure my face was a bright scarlet.

"Hey..Sango. Whatchu doin' here?" I asked, ignoring the awkwardness.

"I could of sworn I was hearing...moans....I mean, you're all sweaty!! And out of breath, not to mention your face is so damn flushed..OMG! Kagome..were you....were you _masturbating?!_"

I looked at Sango like she had grown a second, third, AND fourth head, "The hell, Sango? No!"

"But..then..What was I hearing?! It's not like you had a guy up here, right? There's no place for him to hide...besides! What about our pact?!"

Sango was fuming, and instead of answering her I avoided her gaze. My eyes moved around the room, looking for anything to change the subject. I knew I had to, but I didn't want to tell Sango yet. So I got up, and walked into my bathroom.

I heard Sango running after me so I quickly shut the door and locked it. I heard her hands smack the wood, her muffled screams making me flinch away. As I sat on the side of the tub her screams kept going, I wondered vaguely if anyone else was home, and began rubbing my temples. Of course, it didn't help at all, she was just non-stop, screeching, kicking the door, her fists pounding, demanding I open up and let her in. After a few more minutes of the incessant pounding I flung the door open, avoiding Sango's hand as it came down at me. She stopped just inches before my face, and glared at me, pointing a finger towards my bed. She growled, ever so slightly, as I just stood there staring at her.

"Sit."

Her tone made my eyes roll, as I sauntered over to my bed, taking a seat. I waited for her to sit down with me. She didn't though, apparently she thought standing, hovering over me was some kind of intimidation, but I ignored it and just stared at her, bored.

"Kagome, don't play with me! I know whats going on here, I saw you get into that boy's car!!"

At that my face cracked a bit, a worry line or two making themselves noticed.

"What...do you mean?"

"I said I _saw_ you get into his car! I _saw_ you two make-out! Kagome, what about our pact? What about your damn _integrity?!_ Have you lost your goddamn mind? You don't even know the boy!"

"Sango..you're being ridiculous, besides..I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" Her motherly tone was annoying the hell out of me, I just wanted to tell her to leave, but I knew she was just looking out for me, so I kept my annoyance to myself.

"I don't care if you _think_ you can handle yourself, I'm telling you right now you CANT! I don't even care if he _is_ Sesshomaru like you thought, you may not know how he is anymore." She was losing her steam, the only thing keeping her voice high was the extreme protectiveness she had over me, her best friend. I signed, looking at her.

"Sango...its not like we were going to _do_ anything, and no its not Sesshomaru. But...I think he might...kinda....be...a..little bit....my..uh...boyfriend?"

I smiled at her, an extremely nervous smile, and waited for her to respond. I waited, and waited, and waited. Five minutes later there was still nothing, and I began to worry.

"Sango...?"

She still didn't answer, her face was....strange. She looked... mad...happy....sad...yet neutral all at the same time. _'Jeez, she looks scary..'_

I stood up, leaning closer to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sango..hellloooo...Earth to, Sango!!" I was screaming in her face, and she didn't even blink!

"What the hell, Sango! Say _something!!"_ I was just as mad as she had been before.

I mean, I know I was taking it a bit fast with Inuyasha...but..Sango was my best friend! Pact or no pact, she should be happy for me!

She leaned over to me, her lips barely away from mine, "You have...hot...cheeto breath..."

I looked at her funny, my eyebrows raising until she started to laugh. I began laughing with her, and then took a step back and sat back down.

Of course, it couldn't last forever, because as soon as I sat down her stoic face came back into place.

"But seriously, Kags. I'm happy for you, but you need to chill a bit. Don't get all sexy in your bedroom!" She let out a soft chuckle, but the look in her eye told me she was serious.

I then smiled, a mischievous smile, "You know, Sango....Inuyasha's got a friend....He looks like he just might be your dream guy..."

I left the sentence in the air, as I stared at her. At first she showed nothing. Then a bit of confusion. I watched the many emotions play across her face.

Confusion.

Happiness.

Anger.

Embarrassment.

And finally...

wonder.

She looked at me, then sat down. She wrung her hands together, before sighing.

"okay...Who is it and what's his name??" She smiled, an incredibly innocent smile, and I laughed at her.

"I don't know his name. But oh...my...god, Sango...He has sleek black hair...brought back into a ponytail and the nape of his neck. He's got the cutest dimples! I know how much you like dimples..." at this, Sango sighed dreamily.

"He's got a real nice tan, and is so well built. And the best part about him is...his deep, enticing...violet eyes. Sango, his eyes were amazing. So serene and full of passion..." I then laughed, as Sango's face turned slack, no doubt imagining him.

Then she got up and looked at me, "I'm hungry. Wanna go to Sonic?" she was already heading towards the door.

In a rush, I picked up the material that was behind me and ran out the door after her. As I put the jacket on, a scent overwhelmed my senses. It was _his_ jacket. I had totally forgotten it when Sango came in yelling. As I locked the door and turned to her, I gave her a look of confusion, the exact look she was giving me.

"Hey, where'd you get that coat?"

I smiled, a very shy uncomfortable smile, "Its, Inuyasha's. I wasn't paying attention and grabbed this instead of my own..because _someone_ wouldn't wait two damn seconds!"

"Yes, well..I'm starving! And all this news makes me even more hungry!!" then she ran.

I chased her, following her down the winding lanes till we got to the busier streets. After that we slowed down, at a walking pace. It had started getting dark, and all the flashing lights gave me a headache. When we walked into Sonic, and got in line, I felt my headache slowly ease away.

It took forever to get to the front of the line, and once we did Sango, pushed me out of the way and began ordering.

A guy around our age, looked her up and down before settling on her chest, "Welcome to Sonic, how may I help you?"

Sango, glared at him, her hand smacking the counter, as she hissed. "My eyes are up here, jackass!"

His eyes snapped up, and she continued her order, "I'll have a...burger with a peach milkshake. What about you, Kags?"

I looked over the menu fast, "I want....cheese fries.....with a strawberry creamslush" I said with a smile, totally annoying Sango's attitude with the boy.

While we waited for our food, we sat in the very back booth of the diner, next to a window. It was taking forever, and as I heard my own stomach rumble, I put my head down with a groan.

"How much longer is this gonna take??" my question was muffled, and I didn't bother raising my head as I heard someone shuffling towards me.

My head stayed low, until I felt the cushion dip next to me, announcing I had company.

My groan was louder this time, "Sangooo...didn't we agree we'd sit at opposite sides of the table?"

"Yep, we sure did!" Her voice was chirpy...excited even. Way too excited for normal. And was it just me or...did her voice come from across the table?

My head snapped up, eyes wild as I looked around me. Sango was across the table still, but next to her was a boy...the same boy with the entrancing violet eyes from before, and she was giggling up a storm. I almost blanched as I looked around. Standing next to the table was the other boy from before, and Kouga. Then sitting next to me, cocky smirk in place, was Inuyasha.

He leaned into me, his forehead touching mine as he inhaled deeply. Then he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear, his lips barely moving...

"Damn, I missed you.." he then closed his eyes, his lips touching mine ever so softly before he pulled back.

My heart melted, as I began blushing. Everyone was looking at us, and I blushed even more.

"S-So..uh...You stalking me or something?" I let out a nervous laugh...my hand playing with the collar of my jacket.

"No, what are you doing with that?"

I looked at him funny, my lips pursing. "What exactly is, 'that', Inuyasha? There are certainly a lot of 'thats' in the world."

He looked at me a moment, then smirked, "What are you doing wearing _my_ jacket?"

Sango jumped in then, hands waving. "That is entirely my fault. I rushed her out of the house, she grabbed the closet thing to her and ran after me."

"Uh huh..." he didn't say anything after that, but damn his face was all that was needed. He was smug, very, _very_ smug. He wrapped an arm around me, and began talking to his friends.

"Boys, this here is Kagome. Kagome, meet the boys." I waved at them all awkwardly.

He pointed to the guy next to Sango, "This is, Miroku, known pervert."

He then pointed to Kouga, "This is, Kouga. Arrogant jackass, and my best friend."

He pointed to a brown haired boy that wasn't in the group from before, "This is, Hoho."

'Hoho', then glared at him, "ITS HOJO!!"

Inuyasha just laughed, pointing to the last guy, his eyes rolling, "This is, Bankotsu. And he's just a total prick."

The 'total prick' smiled big at the 'compliment', and pulled up a chair.

I then pointed at Sango, "This is Sango, my best friend..."

Sango smiled saying, "And I'm incredibly hungry." then got up to get our food.

While eating I felt eyes on me, thinking it was Inuyasha and looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me. The stares were coming from his so called 'best friend', Kouga. I ignored it, figuring it was just because Kouga had always seen me growing up, but since I looked different he was trying to figure it out or something. _'Ugh, boys..'_

I took a sip from my slush, then looked at the guys. "So...you're all new? Save for Kouga, right?"

as the simultaneous nods went around the table I asked another question..

"And you all seem tight....? So I'm guessing you all are from the same school...except Kouga's always been at Shikon....So..." I looked at Inuyasha specifically this time. "How's he your best friend?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I met him back when I was like 10. I was in a fight, he helped out. End of story."

He and Kouga then high fived and the conversation was dropped.

About ten minutes later we were all finished eating, and I looked at Sango.

She was so happy, talking to the boy..Miroku. I have never seen her flirt so much! She had been chatting it up with him all night, laughing, yelling, _everything_. When they got up to leave together, I looked at Sango alarmed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her, getting the attention of the other boys.

She looked at me funny, "He's gonna give me a ride home."

"But...fine. Just _remember _what you told me. " I then gave her a pointed look.

She flushed, but nodded nonetheless, and walked out the door after him.

"So, cupcake. What do you want to do?" It was Inuyasha talking this time, and I looked at him funny.

"Cupcake?"

He smirked, "Yeah, cause you taste just like'em." he then leaned in, kissing me.

My face heated up, as I returned the short kiss, then I looked at his friends. They were whistling, save for Kouga who was howling. I shook my head a bit, and laughed to myself.

"Inuyasha, can you...take me home?" I felt shy all of a sudden. He was acting as if I was his girlfriend, but...was he obliged to take me home? Was it even right of me to ask?

But as he smiled, my heart warmed. He nodded, stood up grabbing my hand, and waved 'bye' to his friends.

As we walked away, I felt eyes on me from behind. I didn't dare look back, as I shuddered. Turning out the door I noticed not only Kouga, but Hojo as well. I wondered if I should tell Inuyasha....but I just kept it to myself...

We walked to the car, him opening my door for me. When we got a few blocks from the diner, he pulled into a dark lane.

And turned the car off. I wasn't scared, just a little panicked.

I looked over at him, "Uhm...this is no where near my house..."

He just kept staring at me....those intense, molten like golden eyes boring into my soul. I shuddered and he smirked.

"I just...missed you is all..." then he kissed me, full on the lips.

I automatically leaned into the kiss, my arms snaking up around his neck as his went around my waist pulling me closer. Our lips moved together, sensually, in a dance that was started long before our time. The kiss wasn't rough, or full of lust at all. It was sweet, and made my head spin. When I pulled away for a breath, I felt his lips continue down my jaw line, to me neck, stopping on top of my pulse. As his tongue slipped out, gliding over the flesh I shuddered a breathless moan escaping my mouth. He then began sucking, nipping the flesh softly every now and then. My body began heating with desire, as I felt something sharp scrape against the side of my neck. _'Wait, sharp..?'_

But it was too late, I felt two long points sink into my flesh, and as everything went dark I whispered his name..

"Inuyasha.."

* * *

**SPECIAL thanks to:**

**_Diamond369-- Iknowright! :o about the 'hell' not the...awesomeness o.o but ty! :D not so much hell?_**

**_Asuyami-- You didnt say much, but you reviewed and it made me happy!! :D_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**AN:** kay! so, now that theres no 10 review thing e.e

and gosh, did anyone notice last chapter i had Inuyasha SAYING her name then ask for it? lmfao~!

jeezzz, i need a beta reader! D:

bai ;D


	6. All Falling Into Place

**AN: **_Hey :] New chapter! Yaayyyy :p OH!!! And because I keep forgettinggggg....._

_DISCLAIMER: I do nottt oowwnnn Inuyassshhhaaaaa D; But I might soon 3_

_On with the story! 8D_

* * *

Chapter 5:

All falling into place.

* * *

When I woke up my eyesight was blurry, and it was cold. I blinked repeatedly, looking around as I stared in horror. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I was on a bed and it was dark, the only light being the soft beam from the moon. I ran over the last events that had happened in my mind and shuttered.

_***flashback***_

_I automatically leaned into the kiss, my arms snaking up around his neck as his went around my waist pulling me closer. Our lips moved together, sensually, in a dance that was started long before our time. The kiss wasn't rough, or full of lust at all. It was sweet, and made my head spin. When I pulled away for a breath, I felt his lips continue down my jaw line, to me neck, stopping on top of my pulse. As his tongue slipped out, gliding over the flesh I shuddered a breathless moan escaping my mouth. He then began sucking, nipping the flesh softly every now and then. My body began heating with desire, as I felt something sharp scrape against the side of my neck. 'Wait, sharp..?' _

_But it was too late, I felt two long points sink into my flesh, and as everything went dark I whispered his name.._

"_Inuyasha.."_

_***end flashback***_

I sat up, and started screaming, for who? I wasn't sure. But I was hoping for anyone.

"HELP, help me please! ANYONE?!" then I realized who I should be calling for.

"Inuyasha....Inuyasha!" I screamed his name over and over, my voice begging him to come to me.

I felt my voice get hoarse, my throat felt dry and sand-papery, and my lips trembled as the tears I had been holding back made themselves known. With my voice cracking, I gave out one final shout..

"INUYASHA?!?!" I sprung up from the bed, as I heard something, sounding like a door, smacking open.

"Inuyasha!" I stared, torn between amazement and horror. How did I know he hadn't been the one to take me away?

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? I'm in a car with you, next thing I know I'm being pricked in the neck and I wake up here?! What the HELL Inuyasha?! Are you like...some fucking kind of freak?? Do you seduce girls then take them here till they die? Or...SOMETHING?! I don't even care, I don't anything to do with this, I don't want anything to do with you. This is just weird...I.." I broke off there, out of breath, and finished with a whisper, "I don't know you..."

I stared at him, as he took it all in. My outburst, the crazed look in my eye, hell! He could probably smell the fear rolling allover me.

"Kagome...I would never...ever hurt you..." He looked....guilty? Upset, maybe? I don't know, but I shook my head.

"No..." I stopped moving, staring him straight in the eye as the defiance resounded in my voice, "No."

"But, Kagome.."

"NO, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it...Just...just let me go." my voice broke, and I couldn't talk anymore. I was crying, and as he walked towards me I couldn't move.

He picked me up, setting me back on the bed as he sat down beside me.

"Listen Kagome, I have no intention of hurting you, nor did I ever. The prick you felt was just...me marking you. I saw the way Kouga had looked at you, and I want him to know I'm serious about you.. the prick was just my fangs, its a small mark, it'll go away in a few weeks. It just makes us...a little more connected."

I glared at him, "And you couldn't tell me what you were doing before? And you left out the part about where I am now, I have to get home. There's school tomorrow!"

"We're just at my house away from home. My apartment I bought in case I ever need a place to crash and get away from my parents."

I nodded in understanding, my temper cooling down a bit. I had stopped crying but I still felt silly. I had told him I wanted nothing to do with him...did he think I meant it? Was he still going to talk to me..

"Inuyasha..." I stopped there, biting my lip in hesitation.

He sighed, "I know. It's okay."

I let loose a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I leaned against him, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I guess I should take you home?"

"Yeah....oh, hey..Inuyasha?" he looked at me and I started to blush.

"Mhm."

I figured it was now or never so..."Hojokissedme." I said it fast and closed my eyes at the end, waiting for him to explode.

It never came, he was completely calm, only uttering the words, "Come again?"

"Hojo...he...uh...he kissed..."

"He kissed who, Kagome?" he lifted one brow...and I couldn't take it anymore.

"He kissed me! He kissed meeee." I drew it out, as I flailed around, as if I could feel his hands on my body again.

"Hojo..did...what?" I could see the anger begin to seep into his words, his eyes turning an icy gold, freezing over with hatred.

"He kissed me, it was before I talked to you...but..yeah.."

"When, exactly?"

"The other day in school..I ran into him..and knocked him down..."

"Let's go." He said nothing after that, he got up and walked out the door. I could to nothing but follow him.

I sat in the car when we pulled up to an apartment house. Inuyasha had said to 'stay put', so I did. The whole ride had been silent, the only noise was the soft hum of the engine, and the snarls from Inuyasha's throat. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a crash come from the 3rd floor followed by shouting. I sunk lower in my chair, as I already knew who it could be. His words weren't coherent, but they were filled with rage. Each crash, was followed by Hojo screaming like a child, Inuyasha screaming like a mad man, and then a skin to skin contact smack. I shook my head, wondering if someone was going to call the cops. I didn't have to wonder long though, because soon enough I heard the sirens. Apparently so did Inuyasha, because I heard one final smack, and then I saw him leap from the window landing gracefully on the ground. He walked to the car slowly, almost threateningly, and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew he wasn't mad at me, I would of started screaming.

When we pulled up to my house, he looked at me, longingly. I stared at him confused, until I saw his eyes lower to my lips as he began moving closer to me. I expected another kiss like the one from before, full of heat...and desire. But it was short, sweet, and when he pulled back a whimper practically escaped my lips. Before I got out of the car, he explained to me that the first few days, if we were apart for more then 3 hours, would become almost unbearable. More for him then for me, with him being a demon and all, and my eyes softened at his lost puppy look. I gave him a shy smile, my eyes twinkling.

"Why don't you...let me go upstairs while you park your car someplace else? And you can sneak in through my window..." His happiness made my heart swell, as he kissed me over and over, soft 'thank yous' in between.

I laughed and turned my head to the side, "But remember, no funny stuff, mister." I looked at him pointedly, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

He saluted me, and as soon as I shut the door he drove away, ripping down the street and turned the corner. I stared at the spot the car had just been, before turning around and slowing making my way up the shrine steps. By the time I finally got to the top, I was almost out of breath, was I getting sick? I shook off the question and walked through the door. Mama was in the living room with Souta, and they were watching some freaky show. When she heard the door shut she turned around to me, smiling.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?"

"I was at a friends, sorry if I'm late mom." I smiled apologetically, and it seemed she was okay with me breaking curfew. I walked over to the couch and hugged her goodnight. She called after me with an 'I love you', and as I walked up the stairs I yelled back, 'You too!'.

When I got into my room Inuyasha was already in there, lounging on my bed, eyes closed with his jacket and shoes off. My hand covered my mouth, suppressing the giggles threatening to spill out. I walked over to my dresser first, pulling out some basketball shorts and a large t-shirt to sleep in. When I turned to go to the bathroom I felt his arms encircle me as he softly kissed my temple.

"You're wearing that to bed? Oh, what? No sexy stuff?" he chuckled in my ear, and let me go.

As I walked to the bathroom I purposely swayed my hips just a bit more, and before closing the door I called out to him, "Nope. I ain't got any of that anyways."

When I came back out he had taken off his shirt, and I had to try _really_ hard not to stare at him. He, of course, made it easier with the cocky grin he was sporting as he saw my eyes give him a once over. As I locked my door and turned off the light, I heard him get into my bed inhaling the scent once again. When I climbed in next to him I rolled over, facing him.

"Hey...why do you always do that?" I couldn't make out his face in the dark shadows well, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Because....I love the way you smell...now go to sleep, cupcake." and with that he talked no more.

Soon after I heard him start to snore softly, and I moved closer to him as I fell into a deep slumber myself.

_***Dream***_

_I felt his hands on my body, his lips on my skin, leaving a hot trail as he lowered them. He was driving me crazy already, and my body ached with such a yearning it was almost unbearable. As he brought his lips back up to mine, I returned the kiss eagerly. It was full of lust, and I moaned against his lips. I heard him whisper my name, as he moved back to my neck, nipping the mark he had left. I could feel him against me, moving slow, in soft, agonizing circles. When he pulled away from me I let out a whimper, automatically missing his touch. But he came back to me, after pulling away my clothes, and as a soundless moan escaped my mouth he slowly slipped in a finger..._

–_-scene change--_

_I found myself in the woods, deep far back into the woods. I heard...something, chasing me. I began running away, not sure of where I was going, which way was which. Everything looked the same, I wasn't sure if I was going in a circle or not but that didn't stop me from moving. I ran away faster, tripping slightly over the uprooted tree. I could hear him chasing me, his breathing getting louder as he got closer. My footsteps were heavy, and my lungs were on fire. I knew that if I stopped, I would die...and dying was not an option. I didn't know who was chasing me, or what they wanted, and the unknown scared me. It scared me so much that I ran, nonstop, until I couldn't take it anymore. When I lost my strength I kept running, my only source of power adrenaline. I saw a hill and ran down it, but it was raining, and as I slipped I found myself tumbling down the hill, the person following me gone. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I was paralyzed, and my fears had come back. Coming from behind me, the opposite side of the hill, was someone breathing. The breaths were ragged, and uneven, and I knew that moment, my chances were gone, my last hopes of escaping extinguished. As I turned to my attacker my eyes widened in fright._

"_Inuyasha..."_

_***End Dream***_

I awoke with a scream, flinging up from the bed. I had tears dripping down my face, and I wiped the sweat from my brow, as I tried to control my breathing. _'What was that all about...'_

I tried to make sense of the dreams, in which I had remembered completely, _both_ of them to my horror. The nightmare I was fine with, I've had them before, but the other dream...the..._sexual_ dream I had never experienced before. Just the thought of it made my face flush, and as I heard the bed squeak next to me my face only flushed harder. When he sat up, he looked at me funny then laughed.

"Have a dream about me?" his whispering made my body tingle, in ways I couldn't explain. It was just like the dream, although it wasn't....this time it was real.

And as that final thought resounded through my mind, I leaned into him, desire taking over as my lips brushed against his..

I woke up the next morning groggy. We never did anything last night, but we did talk about my nightmare. I had insisted he just go back to sleep, leave it alone, and that by morning it would be forgotten. Of course, him being the loving boyfriend he is, wouldn't let it go. He questioned me again and again, about the same things. He was like a friggen cop! On the stupid horror films that just wont leave you the hell alone. But he did it our of worry, so I let it slide.

I had went in to take a shower, leaving Inuyasha in the bed, and when I came back out he was gone. My heart sunk at his absence, but I knew he wasn't far away, and that he would be back to pick me up for school. Which reminded me...Mama still hadn't met him. My face paled incredibly. _'What would mama say? Would she approve? What if she didn't like him? ' _I ran down the stairs, all these questions swarming in my head. When I got into the kitchen I saw her making chocolate chip pancakes, and grinned at her.

"Mm, my favorite. Thanks, mama!" and then I grabbed a plate, with two pancakes.

Souta was already eating, so I ate extra slow, in hopes of getting mama alone before I left for school. It didn't take long for Souta to leave, since he wanted to play his game before he left. I got up slowly, inching my way to mama across the kitchen, bringing her my dirty plate.

"Now Kagome, if you have something to say just say it dear." She looked over her shoulder at me, that motherly smile of hers glowing like the sun.

I hesitated only a bit before indulging into everything, "Well...mama...there's this boy from school. And hes kinda a Sesshomaru look-a-like. But he's not....and...he's so nice, and caring. Mama, I haven't known him long, and for that I'm sorry..."

"Good heavens child, don't tell me you're pregnant.." Her eyes got huge, as did mine. Then I began laughing.

"No!...Oh gosh no, mama. I was just gonna say....that..he's my boyfriend." I left it at that, staring at her, waiting for anything.

First she just stared back.

Then she laughed.

And finally, she smiled.

"And why were you so nervous to tell me that? All though...I am a little worried about the look-a-like part..but any-who, its your life honey. I'm just here in case you ever need me." I smiled at her gratefully, and gave her a hug.

When a car horn sounded outside my eyes got big and I smiled at her, "That's him, mama. I have to go."

As I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door I shouted, "See you after school, mama!" and climbed into Inuyasha's car. And as we sped away, I couldn't help the smile that slide its self onto my face.

When we got to school, Inuyasha slowed down and pulled into a parking spot next to a deep purple car. Miroku was leaning against the door, Sango climbing out of the passenger side. _'Wait..Sango?!'_ I did a double-take to indeed see my best friend getting out of the car. I wrinkled my nose at her, noticing how fast she changed her mind about our little 'pact'.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of Inuyasha's car, and walked over to her. When she saw me she let a shy grin slip onto her face, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She looked like a small child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar..

"Sango...What are you doing with the 'known pervert'." I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, my eyes casting about her figure checking for any signs of...activity. As I felt her hand smack me, more then playfully, I looked up to catch her glare.

"I will let you know that Miroku is a gentleman, and would nev—AHH!" I leaned around her to see Miroku, hand on her bottom, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"PERVERT! BAKA PERVERT, GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF ME!!" With each syllable there was a strike, skin to skin contact being echoed over the parking lot. I felt a hand upon my own lower back and looked to see Inuyasha steering me away from the commotion.

"Where are we going?" I looked at him questioningly, as he shrugged.

"Beats me, but anywhere is better then here."

And with that we walked towards the school doors.

So far this morning had been a blur, and I was ready to leave. Miroku was still groping Sango every chance he had, even though it was causing him multiple bruises, and I hadn't seen Inuyasha all day. The mark on my neck was driving me crazy, and I couldn't take it anymore. I sprung up out of my seat and ran out of the room, ignoring the confused hollers from my teacher and peers. My heart was racing as I ran down the hall, it was like I could feel myself drawing closer to him, like I could almost feel his very being next to me. Stopping in front of his classroom door, I stared for only a moment before bursting into the room. He was sitting in the back, eyes glued to the clock, and at first he had no idea I was there. I thought, how funny that was, him being a dog-demon and all that he didn't but I surpassed it and began walking towards him. Finally he looked at me and as I began to smile I felt something stop me in my tracks. I let out a soft growl as the teacher pulled me to the side. My eyes still glued to Inuyasha I barely heard a word he said, and looked at him confused as he stopped talking. Every inch of my body was tingling, and I just wanted to reach out and touch Inuyasha, apparently he had the same reaction because as I was mumbling a soft 'oh sure' to the teacher he started walking towards me. I walked around the teacher and latched onto him, almost embarrassingly, as his mouth hovered over mine. I heard him let out a husky laugh and begin talking, but I was too overcome to listen and smashed my lips against his. My head swirling with the contact I barely heard the gasps from the on-lookers, or the soft moan that I wasn't sure came from Inuyasha or myself. My body was withering under his touch and all I could do was stand there and take it. After a short amount of time, that seemed like forever, Inuyasha pulled back and took me out of the room, out of the school, and to his car.

Once into the car we proceeded in our make-out session, taking it to the next level. I was aware of all of him. His lips teasing my neck, his hands caressing my body, his heartbeat next to mine, it was all so new...so wild I didn't know how to stop it, and I found myself falling deeper...faster until I was pulled onto his lap. He began unbuttoning my shirt, his hands sliding up my stomach, when there was a pounding on the window. Inuyasha let out a feral growl as he pulled me against him covering my exposed chest. Looking towards the window I gasped in horror, _'Of all people....'_ and buried my head into the side of Inuyasha's neck.

* * *

**SPECIAL thanks to:**

**_Diamond369-- HAHA xD Of course he had to! O-O alll part of the plaannn :D Teehee! Night World Series ROCKS!!_**

**_Asuyami-- Woooo! Intense? Really...It was INTENSE?!?! Yesssss. :p anyways! I guess I dont have to tell you what happened anymore. :]_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**AN:_ Omgggggoosshhh; I still need a beta reader!!!! Anyone up for it? :o_**


End file.
